Predict This
by NaruKami
Summary: Serena has a strange gift. She could see and hear things. But most of all, she could predict the future with her cards. But she never saw Him coming. Her gift is most wanted for it could either make or break an empire. Yet will love interfere? I lowered
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction. I don't own the Sailor Moon characters.

Author's note: . I _know _I've got too many unfinished stories but I can't help it when inspiration strikes. I've got writer's block and if a new story will help cure it, then I'll try anything.

This is a fantasy, alternate reality.

Title: **Predict This**

_I never cared much for dreams. That is not how I live my life. More than once they have failed me. Reality is everything. Reality hurts. But it will always be there." (unknown)_

A gift. It was a gift, her mother had said before she passed away because the "gift" consumed her. At the tender age of 7, little blue-eyed Serena was orphaned. She didn't have a family since no one would claim her. Her gift was bad luck. She was bad luck.

* * *

Ten Years After

"A blue storm is coming. It's a big one."

Saying a blue storm was coming was nothing to joke about. It rarely happened but when it does, it was monstrous. There were no signs to predict it, it just happens. Ice would rain down from the sky and tornados would sometimes form.

One snorted, another chuckled, while others were standing or sitting in stony silence looking at her without any expression. Goddess, how she hated this! No one always believes until it was too late. She was risking the quiet life she had built when she came in this tiny village a year ago, all for a bunch of narrow-minded ingrates.

"Why are you stirring up trouble child? We welcomed you into this village and this is how you repay us?" The voice came from one of the crowds; it was starting to get larger. Many were muttering their agreements.

"But-" Serena

"Listen to her." A low yet clear voice was heard above the rest and everyone ceased into silence. "Let her prove it. If she's wrong, she will never set foot in this village again." Aida, the old woman looked at the protesting faces of some and raised her right palm. "Go ahead now. A storm is coming."

Serena waited in her own cottage at the outskirts of the village. As of yet, the sun was still shining like a warm summer day when she arrived back. She was worried. Sometimes her predictions weren't always so accurate and sometime they happen much later than she expected, but for now, she wished that for once she was right on target. If they banished her, she didn't know where to go. Her destiny said that she needed to be here…until the next sign.

The first thump of the wind in the window gave her pause, and then her heart grew excited. She rushed to the window and looked outside. Disaster has struck.

Three days has passed, until the full threat of the storm has completely died down. Serena felt bad that she was inwardly glad that the storm had happened. Serena opened the door out of her cottage; a crowd of people was there in her doorstep. They held dead bodies on their arms.

Not all had listened.

As soon as they saw her, they started screaming, shouting, hurling pebbles, tomatoes, forks and knives, their rage so fixated on her. They were all chanting one thing: Witch.

Serena was numbed as they dragged her to the center of the village. She looked for Aida, anyone, a savior. Is this world so crooked that they would kill her for sparing their lives? Where was Aida, the old woman?

A vision struck her: Lightning pierced through the sky, its aim précised. The old woman and her family were dead.

They tied her hands behind a wooden pole and she was surrounded by hay. This was madness; they truly meant to burn her.

* * *

Prince Darien and his men rode their horses relentlessly across the enemy's countryside.

"It seems a storm passed this way m'lord." Kevin, a newly appointed captain, noted, his eyes wide with interest at the spoils that can be so easily taken. One of the older knights slapped his back.

"We are here for one reason and one reason only, until then it would be unwise to stop." Robert, Darien's second in command said neither harshly or mockingly.

"Sorry." Kevin said glumly, his eyes searching his Lord. Prince Darien didn't bother looking at him or saying anything.

They broke through the next village and onto the next. There were screams of terror as they thought they were being attacked, so soon after their calamity with no room for defense. But the horses rode on.

As soon as they arrived at the next village, Darien immediately halted. He dismounted off his horse and walked cautiously towards the noise.

"M'lord, why are we-?" Kevin began. Robert glared him into silence and motioned for the rest of the soldiers to protect their prince.

Darien watched in fury and fascination at the scene before him. Fury at the peasants, surely the woman couldn't have committed such an atrocious sin befitting of this, and fascination as the woman seemed to be calling out to him asking for help.

Darien raised his hand in command and his soldiers let out a war cry. The villagers all turned to look and they screamed. She has called forth the devil!

* * *

The smoke burned her lungs. She was no witch. Damn them. If she were, she'd have called forth another storm. But rain did fall, in tiny droplets putting out the fire, and the devil she had supposedly called forth was coming towards her.

He was no devil to her. He was not even a man. He was only a pair of eyes, deep blue eyes with flecks of silver.

Serena was afraid. Was he her true executioner?

Well he wasn't going to get her so easily. She decided.

* * *

He picked up the unconscious woman, marveling at her almost perfect face. They didn't even have to kill anyone, as they all seemed to flee.

"Darien?" Robert called out his name.

"Let's go." He ordered. "Leave them be."

A/n: Please, please review. I really do seem to like this one.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Predict This – Chapter 2

The horse leapt gracefully across a small hill but no matter how fine a horse it was, or how skilled the rider, it couldn't help but fumble as it landed on soft muddy ground, wet from the rain. The horse raised its front hooves trying to get free and Prince Darien quickly grasped the reigns tighter, his other arm securing his passenger.

This was how Serena regained consciousness. Pulled from her nightmare dream of burning, the sudden abrupt movement caused her to wake up suddenly, followed by some motion sickness as the horse continued to gallop with her lying horizontally against the horse like a sack of rice.

Trying to remember and at the same time trying to minimize her coming headache, the horse again took another flying leap. The movement caused her mind to blacken for a moment. "_If this keeps up, I'd be dead by the time we reach wherever we are going_." Serena thought as she yelled. "STOP!"

Darien looked in surprise at his passenger. He didn't expect her to be awake for quite awhile. She seemed to be struggling, trying to sit up in their precarious position. He hid his amusement as she failed through each of her tries. He finally took pity and stopped his horse, raising his hand to signal his men.

"Oh you're awake." He said softly to her, helping her adjust herself as she sat facing him. As soon as she was properly settled, they rode again, his soldiers automatically following him. She was staring at his crest, the one on his armor and can't help her gasp. His eyes followed hers and said nothing.

"Where are you taking me?" Serena asked, trying to hide the fear in her voice. Though she had just faced death by burning, at the back of her mind she had always known that the narrow-mindedness of the villagers would one day overcome their reason and act upon it. She knew they might burn her or exile her for any little cause, but this was totally unexpected. _"Was this her next sign? Oh! If only she had her cards."_

"Do not fear. We won't do you any harm." He answered her.

"That was not my question." She shot back. Her eyes widened as she realized her fault. The smoke must have gotten into her brain. He was a Prince! And even if he was not, he could do away with her with one order or one slice of his sword.

He gave her a faint smile. "We're here." He announced. He went down first and held out a hand to help her. She couldn't meet him in the eyes as his touch though perfunctory made her stomach clench weirdly. This was the first time she has ever been this close to a man. In fact this had been the first time for as long as she could remember, except maybe in dreams, anyone had willingly offered to touch her. They had all been afraid that she was a witch, as if such a thing was contagious.

Serena looked around, noting the familiar surroundings. She wasn't unconscious as long as she had thought since they were only in the neighboring village. She had even been here once or twice. The damage by the storm wasn't as worst here as it had been in her village but there were still some casualties.

The people in the village all turned to look at the towering men in their suit of armor astride with their war horses. There were flashes of recognition in their eyes as they recognized her but not a flutter of whisper escaped their lips…_yet._ Their tongues were still frozen in fear as their lord was among them.

"Milord, we are sorry that you caught us at a bad time and we have nothing to offer you." The old head of the village greeted as he approached them.

Serena had met him once, when she had been passing on this village before she settled to her last one, and she was thankful that he survived the storm since he had been kind to her when she had asked for directions.

"We're not here to impose on you." The lord said politely. "However I would like to speak to you in private." Before he left, he ordered her soldiers to guard her.

* * *

Darien was led to a battered looking house whose front door was nearly hinged off.

"We are terribly embarrassed—" the old man began again.

Darien sat on one of the available chairs and proceeded to get down to business. "I would like to know of the rumored seer in this village." Darien said interrupting him.

The old man frowned taking sit as well. "A seer?"

"Seer, visionary, psychic…" He stood up and paced in frustration. "I don't care what that whacko called it. Frankly, I don't believe in them. But I need to find one."

The old man made a thoughtful sound and replied back. "There hasn't been a seer in this village since my wife died." He said sadly.

* * *

Darien walked out of the house, back to his men, disappointed. _This has been a waste of time._

"Milord, is there any way we could provide service to you?" An eager, earnest middle-aged man asked intercepting him. He was actually the son-in-law of the old chief and was really kind at heart but a little naïve.

Darien thought about it and threw the man a bag of coins. "Use this to rebuild your village, in exchange I want you to take care of the girl I had with me." He ordered. "You seem like a nice bunch," He noted, "but if I'm mistaken and you drive her away as soon as we leave, I'll punish you all."

The man nodded gravely.

"Robert, bring the girl to me." Darien called out.

As soon as she was brought before him, he took her hand and placed a small pouch on it. "I have instructed this village to take care of you. Whatever your sins were, I have pardoned it." He said to her, before walking away.

Serena stared at his back confused, a little wary and a little touched by the gesture.

"You're so lucky child." The man commented. "Prince Darien is feared for his temper, his hardness in battle and his reputation for doing whatever is 'necessary'. But he has shown from time to time kindness to those who deserved it. You'd better go and thank him." He encouraged.

Serena could do her own thanking. "Your highness…" She called out as she ran after him. "At the second crossroad watch out, an owl's hoot is the sign."

He gave her a backward glance giving her an odd look before going on without saying anything more.

"_Now I think we're even."_ Serena thought to herself satisfied.

* * *

The people who had known her from the next village were suspicious of her, but they didn't cause her any harm. Still, Serena kept her distance from them. She used the money the prince gave her to good use, bribing a young boy to get her cards for her at the next village, since she couldn't possibly go back. She nearly had to give all of it before the boy agreed, but it was okay. Her cards meant more to her than anything else. She'd be lost without them and for years now, they were her only friends.

Besides she had to know if she had escaped her fate (dying by the fire) or continued on with her destiny (meeting the prince). She can't sleep not knowing.

* * *

Darien and his men rode in the night. They had long ago passed the first crossroad and the second crossroad was fast approaching them. Suddenly an owl hooted. A funny weird feeling crossed over him and he suddenly halted.

A scant second further, an arrow whizzed past.

His guards erupted into a frenzy searching for the assassin.

The assassin knowing that it was a suicide mission was preparing to kill himself, but since he failed in his first attempt, he didn't bother to hide and tried to kill the prince a second time with a dagger.

He hadn't even made a single step towards the prince before he was killed on the spot.

While his men were inspecting the assassin, a thought crossed Darien's mind. _"Could what he have been looking for really had been under his nose the whole time?" _

"We're going back!" He yelled in command as he raced back across.

* * *

Serena had her cards spread out on the grass, a small candle and the full moon her light.

The last card she flipped open was a blank card. _"A choice?"_ Her mind asked perplexed. She'd ponder more about it later but she had finally gotten some sort of clue on what was going on.

She felt his presence though he barely made a sound.

"I knew you'd be back." She said in acknowledgment. She was no longer overwhelmed with gratitude that he had saved her, it was all part of destiny, and her cards had told her that he was the _next step_. She was always wary with destiny. She was wary with him and showed it in her guarded stance.

Dawn was breaking behind his back while the moon faded on hers.

"Did you?" He asked his voice strange. He noted the cards spread out behind her, his voice hardened. "Then you know that you are coming with me."

A/n: A little way……….overdue. Oh well, if you want an excuse then you can ask. Review! Review! And I promise the next chapter won't be until next year…lol.


	3. Chapter 3

Standard Disclaimer Applies.

* * *

She went immediately. She had nothing to bring. All her things were at the last village, and the villagers would probably burn them as soon as possible, if they hadn't already done it yet. But she had hid her cards at a special place, and her cards were all she had brought with her now.

His mood had seemed to calm somewhat, as they rode on his horse straight to wherever they planned on taking her. She wasn't tied, gagged or manhandled, but still she felt like a prisoner.

"Why are you so angry at me?" She asked trying to sound nonchalant. He was actually more polite to her and the rest treated her courteously compared to before when she had been like a tag-along. But there was a wariness that she could detect in him, a guarded feeling as though he wasn't quite at ease at her. A regular person wouldn't have noticed…but she wasn't exactly _normal_.

He gave her one of those glances that said nothing. "I distrust your kind."

"Hmph…_I saved your life_." She said disgusted, and a bit hurt. She was getting tired of this, tired of being judged, seen like the devil when she didn't do anything wrong. "I thought even a prince would be exempted from such superstitions." She mocked.

"I'm not. Will you please not talk to me for a while? I'm trying to think." He said curtly.

Insulted, she muttered a "Yes, your highness." She didn't speak and neither did he so they rode in silence both left in their own thoughts.

Serena had no idea why she was taking all these chances, why she kept on baiting him when she should've kept quiet. But her more than real brush with death made her realize something. Despite what her mother had always told her when she was alive, she had only half-believed in the power of her destiny.

* * *

"_Rena…my beautiful Serena. Don't be afraid when I am gone. For it was written when you were born, that you were meant for greater and grander things." _ _Her mother said, softly, as though each word was spoken with great effort. "Your cosmic destiny will always protect you until it is your time, so don't be afraid." _

_Her mother closed her eyes for a second and little Serena feared that her mother had already slept and would never wake up. But with one last breath, she opened her eyes and said the secret, hoping her little girl could understand… _

_"The only thing greater than the cosmic power is love, deep love, great love that the ocean is merely a drop of it, that the cosmic power is only a mere breeze against it." She last gazed upon her child's face, streaked with tears, while her own face was strained. _

_"Maybe in time," she thought tenderly, closing her eyes._

"_Mama…" Serena whispered fearfully. When her mother didn't respond, she began shaking her mother. "Mama…mama…I love you. Please wake up. I'll be good. I won't sneak out and play when you're trying to teach me something." She begged, crying loudly._

_

* * *

_

Death, the absence of life. She hadn't understood its significance but when she did, there her fear began. How frail and insignificant once life was, when your body expired, when your life is taken by random by another's wickedness, by a fluke of nature, by being at the wrong place at the wrong time…it was endless.

Since she had been orphaned, she had always considered herself extremely lucky. But beneath all that, there was the lingering fear of dying… That's why she followed her destiny, without taking any chances, relying on it like a lifeline, fearing that if she tempted danger herself, her luck was going to dissolve and her destiny would turn its back on her and she would die.

When she had warned her previous village of the storm, she had been taking a chance – the biggest one she had ever done. Her vision was too frightening, everybody had been dead, and that was why she risked it. When they decided to burn her, she thought, _"This is it. My luck has finally run out."_ But destiny was stronger than luck.

What was she so afraid of – death? What was she living for anyways? She had only followed her destiny though her cards, because she had believed then that was only the way she could survive alone in the world. Yet, she had just been_ surviving_. When she was about to be burnt, she had made up her mind. She would no longer just survive, she would _live_.

* * *

"I had no idea you were a seer."

"I thought you wanted me to be quiet." She answered back silently. She was beginning to get tired. They had been riding for so long. She was also hungry and a little sleepy, since she never slept a wink when she was in that other village.

"I have finished thinking." He said with some humor.

"Seer, visionary, psychic…_witch_," she shrugged. "You see why I don't tell everyone I first meet. They'd probably think I'd put a curse on them. They're all afraid." She said it offhandedly as though it didn't matter, but it did, a _lot_, and he could see it through her façade.

"So have you ever done it? Put a curse on anyone?" He asked, curious.

She gave him a skeptical look. "I'd have been stoned to death by now, if anything suspicious happened while I was around."

"Right. You were supposed to burn to death." He said thoughtfully. "Why were you burnt?"

"Because the storm happened." She said casually.

"Did you cause it to happen?" He asked, getting a bit weirdly fascinated by the whole thing, and this odd creature riding with him. She looked so young with her small stature and delicate features, but her eyes though a clear summer sky blue held some hidden sorrow and pain that made her seem more mature.

"Am I some sort of goddess?" She gave a short un-amused laugh. "I can't cause miracles – or disasters." She said with finality. "I can only watch."

"That doesn't sound so useful." He remarked.

She gave him a glance out of the corner of her eye. "It saved your life didn't it?" She reminded, inwardly insulted, though she didn't show it.

"So you did." He said absently. His mind was on other things now, as his castle came into distance.

* * *

The castle was…large, a fortress by any means. When they entered it was quiet, followed by whispers and loud yells that their prince was back. Some pointedly stared at her and it was slowly unnerving her, though she tried not to mind it.

A servant intercepted them, respectable but comfortable with his rank. "Your Highness, the King wishes to see you." He bowed.

Darien dismissed the man with a nod and turned to her. "I guess _HE _is quite eager to see you." He gave her a once-over, "He might be a little disappointed with your looks. He's probably expecting someone older and more queer looking," he said critically, "not like some impoverished, lost princess."

"_Was he giving her a compliment or an insult?"_ Serena thought as she followed him, keeping quiet. His mood had become annoyed again, since the messenger spoke to him. She surveyed the hallway. It was stark looking, with no ornament on the walls. The whole place had a gloomy feel to it, ever since she entered.

They entered the throne room, a room with a red carpet leading to a single gold chair in the center with a chandelier on the ceiling. Aside from that, the room was as barren as the hallway. No armor decorating the sides or some rich painting on the walls, the king sitting at the center, was a contrast to his whole castle. He sat eagerly, eyes alight, wearing rich clothes, a pretty, large diamond ring on both of his ring finger and an emerald on his index finger on the left, while an amethyst was on his right.

"Darien, is this she?" The king asked, walking over to the young looking and quite pretty girl in front of him. Not waiting for his son's reply, he circled her and gave a foolish grin. "Well done! Well done my son!" The king patted the prince on the back not caring for the strike of displeasure in his son's face, which was as quickly hidden by a stoic expression.

Darien's hand clenched into a fist for a moment, before he forced it to relax and spoke in a neutral voice, "I've fulfilled your request, _Father._" He said with emphasis. "Will you fulfill mine?"

The King didn't meet his son's eyes as he continued to stare at his new acquisition. "Maybe you should fulfill my other requests first, like finding a wife." He said, not bothered by his son's rising temper.

"A wife can be picked anytime," he said dismissively, irritated that his father would bring it up now when there were others present.

"_Hmm…"_ His father responded indifferently.

Serena glanced from one man to the other, feeling uncomfortable ever since she entered the room. There was an underlying tension that was about to snap. Serena watched the prince while the king continued to appraise her, ignoring his son purposely.

"Prince Darien! My King!" A soldier gasped, running haggard. He fell into his knees panting, and bowed with respect. "It's Princess Raye, she has been kidnapped!"

"WHAT?" Darien exclaimed, pulling the man up to his feet.

"It was General Jadeite, we didn't expect him to betray us like that. He requested to escort the princess, and of course we were there tailing them, but when we got distracted for a second, he grabbed her and took off." The soldier said never pausing for breath with his explanation. "He threw this ransom note at us." He held it up.

Darien grabbed the note and scanned it. "That _bastard_." He muttered, crumpling the note tightly in anger.

"What does he want?" The King asked almost calmly.

"_My_ weight in gold," Darien said spitting the words out in contempt, "Or the seer lady we had just brought."

This time the king looked panicked as he whirled around and faced his son. "NO! Give him the gold, I don't care."

"_Father_, we haven't got any gold to give." Darien said testily. "And I bet that bastard knew it."

"Raise the taxes! Attack them!" The King declared furiously. "I don't care! He's not having my seer."

Darien was having a hard time controlling his temper. This was the first time he was really about to snap. _"Calm down, calm down,"_ he repeated to himself as he came close to strangling his father for his self-centeredness and disregard for his own daughter as well as his people.

"I will go." Serena forced herself to say courageously, anything to quell the almost frightening tension in the room. The prince looked surprised for a second and gave a slight nod in acknowledgment, almost taking for granted her generous offer. He turned to Robert who had also been in the room with them. "Prepare our soldiers. We'll leave early tomorrow." He then turned to her and grabbed her hand abruptly and pulled her, "Let's go."

The king sputtered in indignation. "I am YOUR KING! Bring her back." He bellowed. They strode out of the room without pausing.

"I hope I won't be staying in the dungeons." She said lightly, trying to gauge her situation.

He led her to a lone tower with a spiral stairways going up. But when the door opened, the room was far from a dungeon. Though there were no extravagant pieces of decoration, it was actually cozy and reminded her a bit of her cottage in that village.

"This will be your room. We will leave early tomorrow. Get some rest." He told her distracted.

She stood there and nodded turning away.

Almost as an afterthought she heard him say, "thanks…for not bmaking it difficult." He said, and then closed the door quietly.

She sighed and lied down in the bed. It was the softest one she ever lied in. Sitting up and surveying her surroundings, she went to the only window and looked out. She really _was_ in a tower, it was so high up, she could almost touch the clouds.

A sudden thought then occurred to her, and she ran to the door to confirm it.

It was indeed locked.

Kicking the door in frustration, she turned to her room and surveyed it again with new eyes. Her comfort haven was also in fact, _a prison_.

A/n: Review! I'm starting summer classes on the 17th, _sigh_, bye, bye summer.


	4. Chapter 4

_Standard Disclaimer Applies. _

_Once there was a young prince, who was full of ambition and desires. He wanted his kingdom to be known all throughout the land, his riches to be as high as mountains, and his name to be remembered for all generations to come. But all his dreams were just that, dreams. In truth, he was a proud and lazy young man who occasionally erupts in temper when things don't go his way._

_On the night he was crowned king, he had a dream. All the kings and princes who were present in his coronation were bowing to him, gold coins and jewels towered all over his hall cluttering like trash with their quantity. All of his ugly dour-looking menservants were replaced with young, chirpy women scantily dressed complete with perky breasts. _

_The new king could have swooned in his own dream, until he noticed an old, ugly looking woman dressed in rags at the corner of his palace, leaning pathetically on her wooden cane. _

'_How dare this old hag ruin the perfection of my kingdom?' He thought scowling as he approached the old hag. _

"_You! Away from my sight or I'll have my guards throw you out."_

_The old hag gave him a secretive smile giving him perfect view of crooked black teeth with the two front centers missing. The king cringed as though such ugliness was contagious. _

_The woman laughed out loud in mock amusement approaching the king in wobbly steps, chuckling over the king's expense. The king had fallen, having tripped over a golden chalice that had rolled over; he was still backing away, his hands shaking ever so slightly as he tried to ward her off. _

_She finally reached him, her gaze clear looking down at him. _

"_You back away from one who can give you all of your desires?" She asked, her voice not of an old woman but that of a young maiden filled with mild curiosity. The king continued to ignore her and began to call for his guards._

"_Such arrogance. Such pride." She said, her voice becoming stronger, more mature. "I am the seer; the prophet of all nations." Her voice deepened becoming even older. "What I predict always comes to be, what I do not say will never be." She stood up starighter and struck her cane on the ground three times. Then, she vanished, and with her went everything else. All of the treasures, the wondrous palace and the beautiful maidens._

_ "Wait! Wait!" He cried out on air.  
_

_The newly crowned king woke up from his dream like a man given a quest by God himself. At first he wasn't so determined or so fanatical about it. A few inquiries here and there, one messenger sent to one country to the next. But at the death of his queen the situation in his kingdom worsened and he became more zealous in his quest. The palace coffers began to diminish, valuable artifacts and heirlooms in the palace began to disappear…yet he was their king, and no one could dare say anything or do anything otherwise.  
_

* * *

The next morning, Darien personally woke her up for their journey. His sleep hadn't improved his mood much. He spent half the night in disbelief that Jadeite had betrayed them, their kingdom, _him,_ his best friend. 

"Hey, You, Wake Up." He said roughly shaking her. "The weather isn't as sunny as I would have like and it might rain by noon. We would not want that."

"It's not going to rain." She mumbled as she hugged her covers tighter, half-asleep, half-awake. She pulled her blanket up trying to cover her head unwittingly exposing a leg.

Darien inwardly growled as his eyes couldn't help but look down. He mumbled a threat or two and walked out of the room.

A little while later, they were all set to go. And as she had predicted, it didn't rain.

"So, how do you know _these certain _things?" Darien asked, coming up from behind settling into a pace with her. They were riding on the fastest horses the kingdom had to offer.

"Do they come in whispers? In dreams? Flashes of images?" He persisted.

She was silent as she pondered the question. "I'm not sure. I just know... Sometimes I use my cards."

"Ah, the devil's instrument." He said knowingly. "How do they work?"

"The cards tell a story. With certain patterns they can tell stories about the past, problems of the presents, and a glimpses of the future." She paused, gauging his reaction. He looked interested enough, listening without condemning.

She took a wooden box from a hidden pocket inside her clothes.

"These cards were handmaid by my great, great grandmother. It has been continually passed from generation to generation to those who have the gift. My mother…my mother gave them to me as a gift. A night before she died." She said softly.

"May I?" He asked, slowing their pace to a trot. The others went on ahead leaving them behind, at the end of the short procession.

She nodded, handing him the box carefully. He opened the box and took one card at random. "Beautiful work." He murmured appreciatively before handing the card and the box back.

She took it back "They've been my only friends for so long. I feel lost without them even for a minute." She admitted ruefully tucking them in.

"My mother died too when I was 9." Darien confessed. "My sister was only 4. When it happened, I thought it was unfair. Jadeite and I had even planned to sneak out from our lessons, Raye was furious because we wouldn't let her tag along. It had been a perfect summer day."

They had already fallen back from the group quite a bit and the others had already noticed. They were waiting a short distance away.

"Jadeite had been my best friend. I still cannot believe that he would betray me like this. I really have no idea where to look for them. Will you help us?" He asked warily.

"Clear your mind of anger, your highness. Perhaps he has not betrayed you as you had thought." She said quietly her eyes faraway. "Yes, I will help you."

* * *

Princess Raye admired the countryside as they galloped at a leisurely pace. 

"I still can't believe you managed to take me away Jadeite." She asked with a smile glancing back at him. "I know it's terribly selfish of me, but I just want to see a small part of the world even for once."

"Your wish is my command, Princess." He said lightly.

"Still…I know you're going to get in trouble for this and it's going to be dark soon." She said worriedly looking up to the sky. "Let's go back." She said with a sigh.

He didn't seem to hear her and even seemed to pick up the pace.

"Jadeite, let's go back. Didn't you hear me?" She said loudly.

"I heard you, but I'm sorry I can't fulfill your request at the moment."

"Why not?" Raye frowned.

"Because I have kidnapped you."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"Your highness, where do we go?" Kevin asked. 

Darien frowned and glanced at their Seer. She didn't make him ask. "Straight ahead. They would probably be at the following village."

Darien nodded and gave his orders. "Spread out when we reach the village. It would probably be dark by the time we reach it. Open your eyes and your ears. We'll corner him by the morning if we are unsuccessful tonight."

* * *

Raye laughed weakly gazing down at him as he mounted off first and lifted her down. "You're joking right? I bet you're purposely teasing me to get back on all the pranks I played on you when we were kids." She said staring at his eyes. 

He did not meet her gaze and was busily looking left and right. "Good. Your brother has not alerted the whole countryside yet. I thought there would be WANTED posters with my name on it already." He said ruefully almost to himself.

Raye felt her stomach flop as she stared incredulously at her protector, longtime friend and secret love. "Bring me home, now!" She demanded her voice shaking.

This time he glanced at her and gave her a soft smile. She felt her heart thump but managed to hold on to her frown.

"Sorry Princess. But I really did kidnap you. And kidnappers don't return their captives until the ransom is paid." He said matter-of-factly, giving her head a pat as though she was a young child who does not understand.

"Argh." Raye fumed swatting his hand away. This was ridiculous. This was absurd. "I'm going home!" She announced turning away. "Even if I have to walk all the way back."

Before she could even take one step, he was on her. He lightly touched some part of her applying pressure on several points which left her weak and finally limp.

"I'm sorry." She heard him whisper before her eyes closed.

* * *

Three hours later, she woke up with a start. She sat up straight, eyes blinking. _Was it all a dream?_ She glanced around the small unfamiliar room when the door creaked open. Jadeite entered with only a towel wrapped around his waist, while rubbing his head with another. 

Raye's eyes widened and she opened her mouth in a scream. It wasn't a damn dream! If he really did kidnap her…if he did… he was going to be hanged!

He tackled her in bed, grabbing her flailing arms and kissed her abruptly. Before she realized it, she was kissing him back.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _"Hey Mister, are you alright there?" The innkeeper asked loudly.

"Yes, my wife just had a nightmare. I'm comforting her now." Jadeite called back.

Raye's eyes widened and she pushed him away. "WIFE?" She hissed.

Jadeite gave her an amused smile and gave her another peck in the lips before she could protest.

Raye gave him a sullen look. When the innkeeper's footsteps faded away, she slapped him with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"You idiot! How dare you kidnap me? Now they're going to hang you for sure. Do you have a death wish or something? Don't make me responsible for your death… you inconsiderate, selfish, stupid fool!" She ranted not missing a breath.

"Would it really matter to you if I was hanged?" He asked, his eyes unreadable.

"YES!"

She then continued to ramble on about his stupidity and foolishness.

He smiled at her unexpectedly not even listening to her. How dare him…

"Put on some clothes." Raye muttered as she finally noticed their indecent state. Good God nobody was there to tell.

He gave her another light kiss on the forehead before standing up and walking out the door.

* * *

(Jadeite's POV) 

When he returned a short while later, she was already sitting on the chair. He mentally laughed as he noticed the table set up as a barrier between the two chairs.

"Okay, let's start at the beginning. Why did you kidnap me?"

He made himself comfortable, leaning back at the chair. "You said you wanted to see the world. I thought that would be the easiest way without having to explain to anyone." He shrugged.

"Don't be ridiculous." She snapped.

He leaned forward eyes alight with mischief. "Tell you what…for every question you ask; I'll answer, in exchange for kisses."

"Kisses?" She exclaimed, standing up hands slamming on the table. "No way!"

He made a gesture of zipping his mouth.

She grumbled and sat again. They were silent for a while.

"So why did you kidnap me?" She asked again frowning, thumping her fingers impatiently.

"Your brother has managed to fulfill your father's greatest desire; he had found a seer."

"So? What does it have to do with kidnapping me?"

"You would have been wedded off to."

"For the last four years, my suitors have come and gone and I have rejected them all." She said dismissively.

Jadeite could feel his temper rising and he spoke harshly than he had intended and revealed more of his thoughts than he cared to. "Well you're the one who is foolish." He exploded softly. "Do you think it was your decision to make? Your father had never really cared if you married or not because all his interest was on finding a seer to tell him what to do to strengthen his kingdom. One word from the seer and he will have wedded you off to any person who would have the most riches, the most land, the most influential…" He went, his fist clenched. "You think I would allow you to be sold off like that?"

He saw her swallow, her eyes misting. He darn hoped he wasn't going to cry again.

"Why do you care so much?" She asked softly, her voice slightly quivering.

He was silent for a moment.

"Because I love you." He said, letting the truth hang like a whisper in the small room. "And god damn me for that." He finished.

A/n: Sorry if everything's not perfect, but I did my best. Please R & R. Thank you to all the reviewers!


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Yes, the italicized in last chapter were about Darien's dad. The italicized here in the first part is a flashback, Jadeite is retelling a memory.

_Cont. from previous chapter…_

"When? When did you realize you love me?"

"I've known all along. I was just too cowardly to say anything. You're brother will probably kill me and I guess I'd be exiled too and if I was, then I'd never be able to see you again." He said frowning. He stood up slowly and went over to her side, kneeling, head bowed humbly. He took her hands and placed it over his heart.

"_Brother! Brother!" 10 year-old Princess Raye ran in the middle of a practice duel, with her nanny trailing behind her. "It's unfair! I want to spend time with Jadeite too. I think in the afternoon he should be my best friend. You had him all to yourself in the morning…He should play with me now." Raye demanded her small hands on her hips. _

"I loved you since that day and on forth." He chuckled softly. "It still cracks me up whenever I remembered your face and that silly request afterwards."

"_So, Princess, what do you want us to do?" He asked gamely, hoping the princess wouldn't make him play with dolls. _

_Raye placed her finger in her temple and began to think. Then a smile broke out her face and she exclaimed, "Play a prank on Darien!" She chirped. Since her brother was only a few feet away practicing fencing on a dummy, Jadeite noticed him cringe and abandon his sword. _

_Raye grabbed his hand and pulled him lower. Jadeite complied and listened to the whispered instructions of the little princess. His brows rose in admiration and then he smiled, chuckling at the expense of his friend. _

She made a sound in her throat, her eyes misting again. "What are we going to do now?" Raye asked, "Because I love you too." She whispered.

Joy and pleasure unlike he had ever know began to unfurl inside of him. He took her in his arms and began to kiss her thoroughly his tongue sliding deep, his body shaking until he finally got a hold of himself and gentled the kiss nipping playfully at her lower lip.

She looked up to him and said in amazement. "We're in bed." She said in wonder, finally noticing the softness beneath her. She had not noticed him moving her too caught up his kiss.

He shifted slightly and held her spoon-fashioned. "Yes, but don't worry. I won't do anything improper." He teased, squeezing her hand. "I was only collecting. You owe me a lot of kisses now."

"Oh."

She was silent for awhile.

"I wouldn't mind if you start collecting now."

Jadeite groaned. "You were always a minx."

He thought about it a moment and then asked to know where things stand between them, "Does this mean you don't mind me kidnapping you?"

"What kidnapping? We've eloped!" She said confidently.

Jadeite grinned almost idiotically to himself and hugged her closer. They fell asleep at midnight, unknown to them that their pursuers were so near, merely a few steps away.

* * *

"Is it wise to leave things in the morning, when you know that they are in this inn, possibly just in the next room away?" Serena asked troubled. She looked at her surroundings, all things were mandatory in the room; A bed, a table, a chair and a lamp. She looked at the man in front of her who was pacing.

"I should be asking you that." He said sending a scowl in her direction. "You're the seer."

Serena closed her eyes, brotherly love reasoning warring with calculated tactical move. She opened her eyes and spoke, "I don't think he would do anything to hurt her if that's what you're worried about. He seems to…care for her a lot."

He stopped pacing and sat in the bed. A few seconds later he was lying down staring at the ceiling his arms cushioning his head. Feeling a stupid and a little out of place, Serena stood up and walked towards the door.

The prince immediately sat up and frowned at her. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Finding a place to sleep." She answered back.

"You're staying here." He said, "With me." He added.

Before she could help it, color began to tinge her cheeks. "That would be improper your highness." She coughed. She really had no trouble sleeping in a communal space, but to be stuck in a one on one room with a man, she would feel too exposed for comfort, even if he was a prince. _No_, more so that he was the prince. She cannot deny him.

He gave her an amused stare. "Don't worry, I am an honorable man."

"I do not doubt that your highness." She said eyes averted away.

"And let's not forget that you are the ransom prize. It would be too much of a complication if you would disappear or if anything were to happen to you." He drawled out.

She stood there unmoving and this time she stared at him straight. "I promised I would help. I will not back out on my word."

The prince sighed. "Virtuous and honorable." He muttered standing up. "Fine. I'll see you in the morning."

With that he left, alone Serena lay at the space he had just vacated. The prince had proven to be reasonable, and he was kind even before, but now he was starting to trust _her_ even a little. She smiled falling asleep.

* * *

Jadeite must have fallen deeper in sleep than he had realized or had wanted. The only excuse he could give was that, with her in his arms it was just too good that he simply could not resist. He heard the footsteps when they were already so near, and he only managed to grab his sword and place himself in front of Raye before the door swung open loudly.

Raye roused from her sleep a little confused with the sudden jarring noise, then her vision focused. "Brother!" She gasped. She was about to run and hug him in greeting when Jadeite lightly pushed her back with his arm. She then glanced from one man to another.

Darien glanced at his one-time best friend and to his sister and then to the bed. He growled, "Bastard." He attacked first, swinging forth his sword. Jadeite only defended not going on offensive. As their swords were locked in a contest of strength, Darien sneaked in a punch with his other hand causing Jadeite to land on the floor with a thud.

"Stop it!" Raye yelled, standing up on the bed hands on her hips. Seeing the opportunity she leaped into her brother's arms and spoke before he could say anything else. "Jadeite did not kidnap me. We have eloped!"

Darien's eyes widened at this and placed his sister down. "If you've eloped, then why did he ask for her?" He demanded pointing at the Seer who was standing quietly at the doorway with two soldiers at her side.

Raye turned and glared at Jadeite, "You ransomed me in exchange for another woman?" She demanded stalking towards him.

"Wait, I can explain." He pleaded looking more nervous and worried over Raye than the prince or the guards.

Darien nodded to his guards and indicated to the man trying to placate his sister. "Capture him for treason."

"No, wait. Let's hear him out."

This coming from the seer, Darien grudgingly agreed. Seeing as his sister hadn't been mistreated and had been well cared of, Darien dismissed his guards instructing them to stay outside. He stood with arms folded, waiting for his former general and his sister to stop acting like an old married couple fighting. Impatient, he yelled, "ENOUGH."

Raye ignoring her love turned to her brother for answers. "Who is she?"

"Raye, this is the seer. Her name is-….." Darien frowned at himself and realized foolishly that he had never bothered asking for her name. Calling her as the seer, witch, visionary and such seemed to keep things impersonal between them.

"I am Serena." She smiled giving a slight bow to the princess. She wasn't offended that he did not know her name. It was common for noblemen never to use the first name of commoners since they considered commoner beneath them.

"Jadeite here requested your return if we hand him my weight in gold, or the seer which I recently found." Darien explained. "Since we could not raise the gold, of course we have to giver her up." He said nodding to Serena.

"I wasn't serious about the ransom." Jadeite said approaching Raye who continued to snub him. "I only wanted to keep her, and I knew you could not raise the gold, and I thought your father would never let his seer go."

"I'm not _anyone's _seer." Serena said with emphasis. "I volunteered myself."

"So you're saying you never meant to kidnap my sister, but you've eloped?" Darien asked.

Jadeite looked at Raye, who was looking less annoyed, and nodded. "I love your sister, and she loves me."

"Raye is this true?" Darien asked, knowing already the answer. With her nod, he said exasperatedly, "then why didn't you just come to me and asked to court my sister?"

"Your father once confided to me that once he has found his seer and with her directions, he could marry the princess off to the one who would be the most beneficial to his cause." Jadeite explained.

"Um, if that's your problem I think I could help." Serena butted in.

* * *

The wedding was to be held in a month. With the surprising news of the Princess Raye to be married to the general who had supposedly kidnapped her, the news of the seer was momentarily overshadowed.

Serena hid in the gardens after her meeting with the king. The king seemed to be a nice man, and he immediately agreed to what she said. She barely even have to go to the lengthy explanation she had planned, the king also seemed to believe that she could even walk on water.

The princess had hugged her on her way out and the general expressed his thanks gravely bowing even servitude to her – next to his princess of course.

Eyeing the unique flora and fauna of the palace gardens, Serena stepped off-path and touched the petals of one flower gently. She took one, not able to resist, hoping they wouldn't mind. She unconsciously poked and prodded the whole bush trying to figure out what kind of flower it was. An angry bee flew out from the bush in protest.

Afraid of bees, Serena backed away back to the path. She did not notice the parading women behind her until she bumped into one of them.

She turned around when the lady gasped in outrage. She immediately bowed, "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

"Why you insolent slave!"

Serena saw her hand retract and prepared herself for a slap.

"Lady Beryl, wait…" One of the maid protested trying to stop her mistress.

The noise on the other side of the palace caught the Beryl's attention and she lowered her hand, forgetting all about the girl in front of her. She moved hastily and went after her prize.

"Darien! Darien!" Lady Beryl, brazen daughter of an impoverished lord, lost much of her infamous indifference and poise as she resorted to running. She launched herself at the prince for a kiss.

* * *

Serena had already looked up when the hand didn't strike and now she forced herself to look away when she realized the woman had left her alone to be with the prince, kissing him like an old lover would.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­

Darien did not kiss her back nor did he push her away not wanting to embarrass her. He had been wanting to break off their unspoken agreement three months ago when he had noticed her becoming too clingy and needy.

"Beryl, let go." He commanded. "My men and I are tired and we still have some place to be."

Beryl pouted and let go of her firm hold.

"Perhaps you'll visit me tonight then?" She asked latching herself now to his arm, rubbing herself all over him. "I missed you. It's been so long." She cooed.

Darien mentally sighed. He doubted she had abstained herself while he was disinterested. "I'm busy," he excused. He spotted the person he wanted to see. He gently pried her fingers loose and gave a signal to his men. His men distracted Beryl while he strode over near the bushes.

"Wait." Beryl protested trying to turn away, but the soldiers were persistent with her attention while dragging her away. At the corner of her eyes she saw the prince approach the gardener girl. When the prince offered his arm, a dark suspicious feeling clouded over her mind. _"Something's not right."_

_A/n: Review! Thanks to the reviewers! Don't think I'll be able to update soon with classes starting tomorrow, but I'll try!_


	6. Chapter 6

Standard disclaimer applies.

Lady Beryl sat at her vanity as her personal maid combed her hair. She eyed her face critically. She was twenty-five years old, perhaps a little older than the usual sought after ladies but she was still in her prime. Not to mention, she now possess all the carnal knowledge to please a man than the usual lady. Her skin was still as smooth and fair with no unbecoming lines or marks, her hair a vibrant red that curled naturally at the end. She was still curvy and slender at all the right places…so why had the Prince been neglecting, almost insulting with his absence?

"Therese," Beryl said nonchalantly staring at the servant's face in the mirror. "Are there any rumors in the palace that I should be aware of?"

"Like what Mistress?" Therese asked her gaze lowering, intent on her task.

"Has the Prince brought any new lady in the palace?" Beryl asked, taking the comb from her servant's hand standing up from her chair.

"No, Lady Beryl. He has not." Therese responded grateful that she did not have to lie to appease her mistress.

"The pray tell why he had not visited me for months?!" She yelled angrily throwing the comb against the mirror. Therese flinched.

Watching her cracked image in the reflection, Beryl huffed and transferred her gaze to her servant.

"My dear Therese ever faithful," she said sweetly. She touched her young maid's face in a gentle caress. "Find out what's been keeping the Prince from me. I feel terribly insulted," She said sorrowfully with a sigh. "Gossip with the other maids, befriend the princess, seduce his commanding officers…I give you permission." Beryl seethed, this time pulling her servant's hair harshly. "Do you understand?"

"Yes Lady Beryl." Therese whimpered, tears beginning to form at the corner of her eyes from the pain.

"Good." Beryl purred, turning her back dismissing her.

* * *

Three weeks since Serena had been working for them and the situation in the kingdom had vastly improved, by some magic or some uncanny coincidence. They had found a rare mineral at one of the neglected villages and were even now setting up agreements for barter. They attained a small measure of peace through careful negotiations against a neighboring kingdom that they were previously under conflict with through Serena's hesitant advice that sometimes come in specific sometime general tones.

"I still can't believe it." Jadeite said in awe as he listened to the latest report. Remarkably there was no bloodshed.

"I could hardly believe it myself." Darien nodded

Serena the only female allowed in a meeting of men, colored. She wasn't that amazing. She had the gift but most of what she had been able to share was common sense from an outsider's point of view. One of the main reasons of their current conflicts, she noticed, was their – pride, on both parties. .

"Telling you not to return the King's subtle insult was just common manners." She said politely.

Darien scowled. "There was nothing subtle about it."

"Now Raye and me can get married in peace." Jadeite grinned foolishly. "You're all invited for our party tonight to formally announce our wedding date, especially you Serena, since our marriage wouldn't happen so smoothly without you."

Serena shook her head and politely declined. "I am not so comfortable in such large gatherings, especially with royalty and nobles present."

"But I insist. Raye would insist too." Jadeite protested.

Still, Serena shook her head though her resolved wavered for a bit inwardly. After all, _what could it hurt?_

Darien sighed to himself watching the exchange. "Serena, you will go. That is an order."

Serena looked at him in surprise. There was a spark of annoyance that sparked inside her but was quickly subdued, she barely felt it or recognized it as such. She then nodded and stepped away.

As soon as she was gone, "Was that really necessary?" Jadeite asked with a frown.

Darien shrugged, "I see no other way to end the discussion quickly."

* * *

Serena sat inside her room, reading her cards by candlelight. As usual, they spoke to her about everything and yet nothing, so obscure in their meanings. She was about to flip the last card when her thoughts were interrupted by a knock. "Come in." She called out.

The door opened hesitantly. "I hope I'm not disturbing." Princess Raye spoke with a smile.

Serena stood up immediately and bowed. "Of course not your highness. Do you wish something?"

Raye blushed and mumbled. "Um, could you give me a reading? To tell me if I'll have a happy marriage?"

Serena gestured for the Princess to sit and gave her the deck of cards to cut. She then began shuffling. After arranging it in a pattern, she read and chose her words carefully.

"No marriage is perfect. It is both with ups and downs." She began.

"Am I making a mistake?" Princess Raye asked her hands clenched.

"Do you love the general?"

Princess Raye nodded.

"And does he love you?"

"I believe so."

"Then you are not making a mistake." Serena said with a smile. "We all make our own choices and no destiny is set in stone." _ Except perhaps mine, she thought to herself. _

"Problems will come and go. If you both remain faithful and true to your love then all will be fine."

Princess Raye smiled, her heart eased. "Thank you." She stood up and was about to leave. "Aren't you attending our engagement party tonight?"

Serena nodded. "Of course, your brother has ordered it."

"But you are dressed…like a servant." Princess Raye commented with an embarrassed blush.

Serena stared down at her plain white gown. It was the best that she owned. "I am a servant." She answered openly, stating fact.

The princess shook her head. "No, you might believe so. But tonight you are my guest. Come, I shall lend you some of my gowns. Perhaps some lucky man will take notice and it will be you who will be married next." The princess teased.

Serena smiled politely in respone but didn't comment.

A/n: Next chapter: The party! The party! And perhaps one of my favorite scenes that keeps on playing in my mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Standard disclaimer applies/

A/n: Thank you to the reviewers.

Chapter 7

Serena was finally left alone in her room. She glanced at herself in the mirror and frowned. The gown the princess lent her was beautiful, too beautiful not one deserving to be worn by a commoner such as herself. And yet, she can't deny how the shimmer in this white gown with its blue accents accented her skin color and brought out the blue of her eyes. Her old white gown made her looked washed out, this one made her look…different.

It was still too early for the start of the party, but Serena went out and hurried towards the grand room. After all, servants are _not_ permitted to make a grand entrance.

* * *

Lady Beryl arrived at the party fashionably late. Earlier than the announcement of the engagement but late enough that the party was already filled with notable people. As soon as she was announced, she was immediately accosted by men. Some she even had slept with in Darien's absence._ "None ranking higher than a knight." _ She thought with disdain. _"I've got a bigger fish to catch and I'll make him regret ignoring me." _She vowed as she smiled flirtatiously at one of the gentlemen.

* * *

Darien arrived a little later. He immediately went to his sister and general and offered them his congratulations and support. Then his eyes roamed, trying to be casual at his search. He immediately dismissed Beryl's noisy group but behind them, his eyes focused and he frowned. "Excuse me." He murmured to his sister and the rest.

* * *

Beryl saw Darien approach out of the corner of her eye. Her smile turned even coyer as she batted her lashes at the man she was talking to teasingly caressing his arm. _"Oooh such jealousy." _ Beryl thought with a smirk as she felt a shiver run up her spine. 

And then Darien walked past her, straight towards a nobody in white.

* * *

He tried to remain calm and not let anything show but inside he was furious. Who the hell invited his arrogant, playboy, narcissistic cousin…he would have to speak to someone about this. 

"Diamond, it's good that you could make it." Darien said civilly offering his hand.

Serena turned sideways and bowed slightly, ignoring the sudden quickening of her heart as she heard his voice. She chided herself for feeling that way.

"Of course cousin. I'm rather fond of your sister." Diamond said with a slight smile that revealed nothing. "I also met this beautiful lady here." He said, tugging Serena's hand and planting a kiss at the back of her hand.

Not caring how it looked, Darien tugged Serena's hand free and took a step forward. "Will you please excuse us? I would like to ask my seer for a dance?" Not waiting for an answer, he pulled Serena to the dance floor.

"Is there something wrong Prince Darien?" Serena asked curious.

"I don't want you talking to him. Don't even come near him." He ordered, his grip on her arm strong.

"Who? Your cousin?" Serena asked confused. "I didn't know he was a prince. I even refused to dance with him. I should apologize for the insult."

"He'll survive it. Don't worry." He said darkly.

"Worried I'll spill any kingdom secrets?" She asked as they moved in unison to the music.

He was silent.

"Your Highness you seem troubled." She asked quietly. "Is there something wrong?" She could feel it.

"I have received a blackmail letter."

She waited for him to continue.

"They want me to pay 10000 gold coins or they'll go through with their kidnapping"

"Don't tell me they want to kidnap you?" She asked incredulously stopping in mid-step.

He lead the dance. "No." He looked at her eyes seriously. "They threatened to kidnap you."

"Oh." She said surprised. "Me?"

"You aren't scared." He noted with a frown. "Or are you in shock?"

She gave a nervous laugh. "Of course I'm scared. It just surprised me that's all. I'm a nobody. A witch about to be burned." She smiled at him.

The hand holding her at arm moved and stroked her cheek with the barest touch she felt that she had imagined it.

"A witch indeed." He murmured. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. It's just the dress." She blushed looking away.

"No it's the woman in a dress." He countered. He looked ready to kiss her.

"Your highness, I'm still just a servant after all." She stammered losing her composure. "I think the music has stopped."

He frowned but he released her. "Stop devaluing yourself." He chided. When she started to back away as soon as he released her, he grabbed her hand. "It seems I have no date for this party. You have to join me." His tone of voice left no room for argument.

All throughout the night she accompanied him. Surprisingly, no one was questioning why she was at his arm. They treated her with every respect especially with the royal family spreading praises left and right about her.

* * *

At the dance floor, Princess Raye and soon to be prince by marriage Jadeite had the dance floor to themselves as the whole room gave them an applause. 

"Look at that vile woman." Raye scowled, her gaze at Beryl. "She's positively reeking of envy." Raye smirked.

Jadeite looked. "If looks could kill, Serena would've been burned on the spot. She looks beautiful tonight."

"Of course, that's my gown she's wearing." Raye said proudly. "I think my brother likes it too. He hasn't let her out of his sight for the whole night." She grinned. "I really wouldn't mind Serena for a sister-in-law."

He hated to burst Raye's enthusiasm so he remained quiet about the kidnap threat. But as they twirled and passed Darien and Serena he could feel the undercurrent tension. _"Hmm, maybe there is something there."_ He thought with a smile.

* * *

After the party was finished, "I'll escort you to your room." Darien offered. Since her arm was already tucked in his most of the night she thought nothing of it. 

They walked a foot apart in companionable silence. Her room that had at first been like a prison was now a refuge.

As soon as they reached the top step, Serena turned and bowed formally. "Thank you."

"Wait. Let me open the door." He opened it slowly and looked inside cautiously. After checking the places an intruder could have hidden, he relaxed.

"You think the threat is real don't you?"

"Of course."

"Is that why you have been sticking to me all night?" She asked softly. It should've meant nothing, but why does it feel as if his very answer could make her cry.

He approached her silently and cupped her face. "Of course…not." He whispered before lowering his head to hers for a kiss.

The kiss was gentle and sweet and it made tears fall from her eyes just the same. With a groan he released her and backed away. "Witch." He murmured. "Don't let anyone in." He ordered. "Except me…" He said as he closed the door.

Serena could do no more but nod as she touched her fingers to her lips. _Was he serious?_

A short while later as she sat brushing her hair, a knock thumped at her door.

_Who could it be? It couldn't be the Prince…and if it's him will I open the door?_Serena frowned, her hands shaking nervous as she called out, "Who is it?" _O goddess, what if they're scoundrels who really meant to kidnap me…_

"It's Lady Beryl." A voice answered.

A/n: This isn't my favorite scene yet… maybe next chapter. Sorry for the wait. Advance Happy Halloween!


	8. Chapter 8

Against her better judgment, Serena opened the door. She gave a small bow and moved to the side to let the woman in.

Haughtily, Beryl strode inside. She gave Serena an up and down look, full of contempt.

"What may I do for you Lady Beryl?" Serena asked politely ignoring the negative aura radiating from the woman.

"I heard that you were a seer. And I came to have my fortune told." Beryl said with a fake smile.

After some hesitation, Serena gestured for the woman to sit. "Please cut the deck into 3."

"Now, please pick a card from each pile. No don't open it." Serena instructed.

Impatiently, Beryl tapped her fingers against the table. "Well?"

Serena flipped the first card open. "You're a very ambitious woman. You see something and you grab it and for years you've always gotten what you want. Your ambition knows no bounds and it has taken you places." Beryl smiled as she heard this and even managed a 'go on'.

Now she flipped the second card open. "There's a wall in your current life. You feel very frustrated about something that's out of your reach. Your strong personality is showing through however its not enough."

Beryl's earlier good mood evaporated. "Don't speak in riddles. What do you mean?" She snapped.

Serena opened the 3rd card. "Ummm." She mumbled under her breath. She hated to speak bad about other's fortune whether she liked the person or not. She realized it was a mistake to do a reading for this woman.

"Well?"

"Everything will crumble." Serena whispered fearing that if she speak it out loud it will surely happen. "Everything that you've worked hard for will be gone, and you're back in that dark place…only now it seems darker."

As Serena kept talking, Beryl's face had gone white and she was clenching her fists so hard that half moons were forming in her palms from her fingernails. "LIES! All lies! You vile woman." She scattered the cards with one sweep of her arm. "I'll see you burn!"

* * *

Meanwhile, after a lot of thinking and realizing that he will not get some rest until he made sure that she was alright, Darien had returned back to the tower. He heard two voices and was instantly alert.

"_Beryl…" _He thought with a frown, _"What was she doing here."_

Not wanting to cause a scene, Darien waited outside. When he heard the escalating voices, he rushed in sword drawn.

* * *

When Beryl saw Darien enter, She saw red. "You want him for yourself, don't you?" She said scathingly. "Well you can't have him." Then she launched herself at Serena with a war cry.

Serena could only raise her arms to protect herself. The woman was mad. She felt fingers closing over her throat choking the life out of her and then…nothing.

"Darien, let me go!" Beryl screamed thrashing wildly. "WITCH! She's a WITCH!"

Darien gave her a shake. "Beryl, stop this. Serena are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine." Serena choked, her voice hoarse.

Beryl was seething but seemed to have calmed down. Darien strode over to Serena and gave her a hand up.

Seeing them together, made her rage erupt, this time quietly but hotter than ever. "I'll release you from her spell Darien." She spoke standing up. Gathering Serena's cards in her arms, she opened the window and dumped it outside.

"NOOO!" Serena yelled.

Seeing her reaction, Beryl picked up some cards on the floor and threw them away too.

"Stop it." Serena said hoarsely, and ran to the window arms outstretched trying to reach her cards that have flown away.

Arms outstretched, she reached out, her arms reaching and reaching…still it was just beyond her fingertips and then someone pulled her back and her cards were farther away from her than before.

"You'll fall." Someone said gruffly on her ear as arms encircled her waist pulling back. She barely heard it. Tears were streaming down her face, an unknown feeling was squeezing at her chest. She hadn't felt this lost since she was 7, when her mother died.

Her precious cards, her guide…her last legacy from her mother…what will she do now without it? She felt so numb…and cold. So cold.

* * *

"Get out." Darien said coldly. "Get out of here."

"Darien, she's a witch!" Beryl protested with a screech. "You should have heard the lies she was saying. I was only trying to save you and the kingdom!"

"I don't care for your reasons. Don't ever show your face in front of me again. I want you out of the palace by morning." Darien commanded. "Now get out of this room or I'll call the guards."

He turned his back on her and waited for the sound of the door to close. Then he turned his attention back to Serena. He frowned. She was huddled on one corner arms locked on her knees, shaking. He knelt over her and rubbed her back soothingly.

He wrapped her arms around her and positioned them in a way on the floor that she was half sitting on him while he cradled her in his arms like a baby. "Ssshhh… it's going to be alright."

"They…They're gone." She said with a muffled sob. "So cold…" She buried closed to his chest.

They stayed that way the whole night. Her tears never stopped.

A/n: Haha, short. But surprised you with a new chappie I bet.


End file.
